Jenny Burtory
Jenny Burtory is a heroine in the Bloody Roar video game series. History A woman surrounded in mystery... There are stories about her. Some say that because of an incomplete experiment, she has stopped aging, and others say she is a real-life vampire from Hungary. Though what is true, Jenny is a top model. Though in truth, this is but a cover for her secret life - her occupation as a covert spy. Her skills are impressive enough for top companies to fight to seek allegiance with her. One day, Jenny is invited by Gado, an old acquaintance of hers, to investigate a suspicious organization. To kill her boredom, she takes up the invite and slips out into the cover of night. One day, she finds Gado after his fight against Shenlong and rescues him from his wounds. But later on, after Gado is patched up, he hopes that the amount for her assistance is enough. He feels bad for having involved her in things outside their agreement and wants to pay her a bonus for her extra help. She admits that the run-in with the ZLF (Zoanthrope Liberation Front) and rescuing him was unexpected, but she tells him a contract is a contract. However, he can finds this uncomfortable, saying that others in her line of work would be happy for the compensation. She says she's making him an exception because she owed him a favor, though she doesn't know what to do with herself now. He asks her if she'd be interested in nursing his injured self. Of course, he'll have to pay a special charge for that. Jenny is Europe's top beauty queen. Few know of her true occupation in life. This top International spy has uncovered secrets in many global incidents, and her next task looks into the havoc of the 'XGC' mark. She believes that nobody else should carry this mark beside herself and the man behind it all. For, in the end, only one person can have the power of the Tabula of a Thousand Beasts. Across from a billboard picturing Jenny's latest modeling work, she discusses with business suits about the incident concerning the tabula. Unbeknownst to them, Jenny keeps most of her knowledge about the power of the item to herself. Thus hinting her having become possessed by the energy within it. When Jenny finishes her shower. As usual, the water is nearly hot enough to scald her skin, but she does not mind. Many times she admires her nude body and compares it to that of the glittering night sky. Though she looks in her late twenties, deep down, she knows the truth of her situation. An ageless creature, forever frozen in time. She stares at herself in the mirror, knowing that she must hurry now. It is not good to be late for an appointment, because time is crucial for the customer of a contract. The contract takes her into a Zoanthrope tournament. With her fighting skills, she makes through multiples adversaries before a meeting in a final battle against Gado. However, Jenny defeats Gado in, what's look like, a secret lab. He collapses to his knee, when suddenly wants to recover a blurred view from a woman behind her, a hand comes out of the shadow. She turned, but did not escape the opponent's new opponent fast enough. It turns out to be Stun. She was surprised because she and Stun should be good friends. Confused and failing to fight back, she calls out to Gado for help. The other man stands, calling on his beast power. Jenny can't take the pressure any longer and passes out. When she awakes, but she is no longer in the lab but outside at night with Gado resting on top of her unconscious. He has bullet wounds to his body. She touches him softly, thanking him before looking up towards the calm night sky. In her normal life, she is the top model of high society. Secretly, one of the best infiltrating operatives that have made her name in the spy world. Her latest mission is leading her to find out the truth about the 'Water Dragon' and the 'Nine-tailed Fox' that exist in Japanese legend. Jenny, who doesn't believe in legends, decides to relieve her boredom by going to investigate into the stories she'd heard. Though after a week of searching, she could find no information. Just as she was about to consider fabricating her report, a small fox passes her by. She knows she can't overlook it and sets out in search of the white fox. She finally finds the true which take her into an old temple with the young Zoanthrope Mana and her guardian, Ryoho. Jenny finds it hard to believe that both a 'Water God' and dragon exist within the temple. Mana insists on telling her everything - that Ryoho is a dragon vessel, whose power is dangerous and that her family, the Nine-tails have continuously kept it sealed so that it wouldn't awaken. Though unfortunately the seal came loose recently and caused the earthquakes and Zoanthrope Violence. Jenny finds the story an unexpected surprise. The little girl asks if she could quiet about the dragon because its power is something that couldn't be controlled by humans. Desperately, she admits she doesn't care about herself but does so for Ryoho. Jenny was impressed with her mature words, although she was unfortunate, because she was a clever word game expert, and now the facts have disappeared, she will have to report. Mana can't believe it. Leaning down, Jenny picks up a rock fragment off the floor and starts to recite what she plans to put in her report - that what she found there was this rock guarded in the mountain temple was by a strange parent and his child, and that was about it. Mana is surprised by what she hears, grateful to realize that she is not going to say a word. Jenny says goodbye and begins to walk away. as Mana says her "thank you" and while she says her name. Jenny pauses, smiling to herself as Mana's "thank you" while following her out. Trivia *Jenny is the first fighter in the series who can fly as her animal form is a bat. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Seductress Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Animals Category:Optimists Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Secret Agents Category:Role Models Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Provoker Category:Supporters Category:Defectors Category:Wise Category:Genius Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rivals Category:Strong-Willed Category:Successful Category:Mutated Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:False Antagonist Category:Mysterious Category:In Love Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Scapegoat